


Lessons Learned

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jock/Nerd Couple, Kissing Lessons, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Zorii/Ben, They’re Eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Practice for a date with someone else leads to more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Virgin Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"So et me get this straight,” Poe said. It was a good thing they were at home, talking over FaceTime, or Ben would have had an interesting conversation with his friends and possibly parents. “You’re having a date with Zorii? And...you need my help?”  
  
Ben nodded. They were in Ben’s room. Ben was “supposed” to be doing his homework, but the upcoming date with Zorii Bliss was gnawing at his mind.   
  
“Kissing?” Poe said.   
  
“Basically,” Ben said. “Maybe other stuff, but...mostly kissing.”  
  
Poe looked contemplative. Then, “Well, I’d never turn down the chance to help you.”  
  
“I know,” Ben said, smiling. Poe had been his friend since Ben was a freshman in high school, after all. Since Poe had taken it on himself to befriend the weird kid doing Space Battles scribbles in his notebook at lunch. “The date’s...coming up. Do you think you could...meet tonight?”  
  
A nod from Poe. “Whatever you need.”  
  
***  
It was when Ben had a conceivable excuse to actually go to Poe’s house that he took advantage of that. He was eighteen, after all, as was Poe; it wasn’t like his parents really cared much about where he was. He took the Falcon to Poe’s house, and there was something about being able to actually go to someone’s house that was enough to give Ben a certain electrifying feeling. Especially going to see Poe. It wasn’t anything special, was it; it was just seeing Poe. Sweet, caring, funny Poe...it was just lessons, so why was Ben feeling his heart start to race in a not-entirely-unpleasant feeling?   
  
He got out of the car just then when he reached Poe’s house, and it was then that he saw BB, Poe’s Yorkie, scratching at the window, barking frantically — Ben had to admit that he smiled to himself as he headed up the steps to Poe’s house. He rang the doorbell, and this time, for sure, BB was barking like crazy.   
  
“Easy, BB.” Poe said even as he opened the door, scooped the small, squirming dog into his arms to keep her from launching herself at Ben. He grinned, apologetically. “Yeah, she’s really glad to see you.”  
  
Ben nodded. Even as they entered the house, Ben said, looking around Poe’s cozy Yavin home, “Where’s your parents?”  
  
“Anniversary dinner,” Poe said. He sighed. “Wonder what they’ll think knowing their son’s giving his best friend kissing lessons.”  
  
“It’s 2021,” Ben said. “I don’t see any reason why not.”  
  
Poe shrugged. “Well, you know parents. No matter your sexuality, they’ll want to keep your sexual feelings under lock and key until you’re forty...”  
  
Ben sighed.   
  
“Oh, search your feelings, Ben; your parents do it, my parents do it.”  
  
A shrug from Ben. “We won’t have to tell them. We could tell them that I went over for tutoring...”  
  
Poe snorted. “ ‘Tutoring’. That’s not inaccurate, actually.”  
  
He closed the door behind him in that moment, set BB down, where the Yorkie all but jumped up on Ben.   
  
“Hi, BB!” Ben laughed as he spoke. “Yes, I like you too; you’re a good girl.” He sighed. “God, she’s an Alpha dog...”  
  
“She’ll be a feminist icon for dogs everywhere sometime.” Poe scratched her behind the ears as her tail wagged. “Yes, you will! You’ll be amazing...”  
  
They did homework first, of course. Ben hated science class; once, he’d called something else in biology that began with “c" the “clitoris" when it wasn’t; Rey had to explain to him gently as to why people had been laughing, while Poe was trying to get everyone else to back down on the “Ben can’t find the clit” jokes. But working with Poe, he found that it wasn’t that bad.   
  
Ben tried to ignore, of course, Poe’s distracting proximity. The way their hands occasionally brushed. How wide and expressive Poe’s eyes were — how beautiful.   
  
He had a date with Zorii, after all. He couldn’t afford to get attached to his “teacher”. It was a bad idea. Besides, even if he somehow caught feelings for Poe, what were the odds that Poe would even feel the same way?   
  
***  
  
Homework finished, and Poe sighed. “Fuck,” he said, “Thank God that’s over.”  
  
Ben smiled at him. “You’re a good teacher.”  
  
Poe shrugged. “I hope I can live up to that statement.”  
  
They sat on the couch. BB leapt on top of the couch; maybe she was keeping guard, in a way. A guard dog, Ben thought with amusement. Poe smiled at Ben. “Right. So...full disclosure, my only experience was that one shitty Spin The Bottle experience I had in freshman year.”  
  
“Wasn’t your fault,” Ben said. Poe had had to very awkwardly kiss Kare Kun. Needless to say, that had gone over like a lead balloon, and Kare was dating Snap. At least Kare and Poe were still friends and Kare hadn’t shut Poe out over it. Kare was a good egg, Ben thought.   
  
Poe shrugged. “Still. Not very experienced.”  
  
“Neither am I. Why do you think I asked for your help?”  
  
“Right.” Poe sighed. “Just...think of everything I did with Kare and try to do the opposite.”  
  
Ben kept that in mind. Their lips met, and somehow, Ben thought, it felt natural. Right. Maybe too cautious, but they were testing the waters.   
  
It was when Poe asked if Ben wanted to intensify things that Ben agreed — and it was in between the flooding of desire in his system that Ben realized that he was getting way, way too attached...  
  
He drew away. Poe furrowed his brows. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Poe said.   
  
“No.” Ben sighed as he spoke. “Poe, unless Zorii and you and me form some weird poly thing, I might have to stop...”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Poe said.   
  
“You’re wonderful,” Ben said. “More than wonderful. Sometimes I fear too much. I’m...worried if I continue down this path, I’ll catch feelings for you or...something.”  
  
“Ben,” Poe said. “I think in my case, I already have.”  
  
"Me?” Ben Solo, of all people. Ben. Poe was beautiful and witty and kind and could have anyone he damn well pleased and he chose...Ben.   
  
“None other,” Poe said. “You’re funny, smart, and I know there’s so much good in you. Maybe too much. But I’m not complaining.”  
  
“You’re...” Ben swallowed. “You’re on the basketball team.”  
  
“You think that matters?” Poe said. “I could have all the popularity in the world. It wouldn’t mean anything if I didn’t have you. It would be empty.”  
  
Ben wavered. He liked Poe — loved him. Yes, he thought, he loved Poe. He could text Zorii later, right —  
  
It was then that Ben’s phone went off, and Ben saw Zorii’s text. Something about this not working out, something about not being into guys. Ben’s heart sank. He wished Zorii well, typed as much into his phone, and yet he wondered if he’d done something wrong.   
  
He turned to Poe. “Poe,” he said, “What if we tried that again? For real this time, not just lessons?”  
  
Poe’s smile was almost blinding.   
  
Kissing was weird, Ben thought. A clashing of lips and teeth and tongues, Poe running fingers through Ben’s hair, much to Ben’s pleasure. His pants...fuck, but his dick was hard, and he was almost embarrassed at how Poe noticed...but Poe said, smiling, “It’s okay, you know. Let me help.”  
  
Ben nodded. He was still amazed at how small Poe’s hand was next to Ben’s dick, and as Poe jerked him off, Ben gasped, murmured encouragement. He came embarrassingly fast, and even as he apologized to Poe, Poe reassured him he had nothing to worry about. He just wanted Ben to feel good.   
  
Ben did the same for him. It was worth it, just being guided by Poe, praised by Poe. And Ben definitely felt a sort of victory in just making Poe come like that, his neck bared like a sacrifice.   
  
They pulled their pants back up and cleaned themselves up. Ben was dazed, not only from his orgasm, but the fact he’d brought off Poe too — gone from friends to possibly boyfriends if not fuckbuddies.   
  
“You could go on a date with me,” Ben said. “Go to a movie, go to the park — you know, like boyfriends do."  
  
Poe’s smile was warm, open, happy — it only made him more beautiful, Ben thought. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
